better than ---
by Iharascarl
Summary: [ Hiraoka Daisuke, Yano Erika ] [ Shirobako Drabble Fiction ]


Disclaimer : I **do not** own any characters/places from Shirobako.

Shirobako Fanfiction by Iharascarl

[ Hiraoka Daisuke, Yano Erika ]

Drabble Fiction

 **[ Papan Cerita ]**

Papan cerita─ saat Yano masih bekerja di Titanic ia sering merasa sebal kepada Hiraoka karena selalu mengerjakan papan ceritanya ketika _deadline_. Oh tuhan tidak bisakah lelaki itu sedikit lebih gesit dan disiplin ketika menyelesaikan papan cerita? Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa papan cerita hanyalah awal, masih banyak proses yang harus dilewati dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit. Kalau saja lelaki itu sudah menemukan dimana _passion_ nya─ mungkin ia akan sedikit lebih giat.

Hiraoka sengaja selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya membuat papan cerita ketika sudah _deadline_ ─ entahlah tetapi inspirasi akan mendesaknya jika sudah memasuki waktu produksi. Ia tahu, ini bagian paling penting. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa didesak terus-terusan, apalagi oleh Yano.

 **[ Absen ]**

Ia─Hiraoka sering absen, tidak ikut hadir ketika apel, melalaikan pekerjaannya dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut. Hiraoka sebenarnya terlalu malas untuk bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang sempat hampir bangkrut seperti Musashino Animation, tapi apa dayanya ketika dia dipindahkan kesitu, lagipula, ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengangguran. Namun disisi lain alasan ia ingin menghindari bekerja ditempat ini karena kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya dulu saat masih di bekerja di Titanic─ Yano Erika. Apalagi Hiraoka bekerja dibagian yang sama seperti Yano.

Yano bukannya absen─ ia hanya cuti beberapa hari karena harus mengurus ayahnya yang tengah sakit. Ia sering menelepon Miyamori, Miyamori Aoi─ ketua produksi Musashino Animation saat ini. Sekedar untuk memberinya nasihat, menanyakan kabar, menanyakan bagaimana hari-hari sibuk yang dilewatinya tanpa Yano di Musani, dan─ bagaimana kelakuan Takanashi Tarou jika tidak ada dirinya. Yano yakin Tarou lah yang paling bahagia jika tidak ada dirinya disana. Sejujurnya Yano takut terjadi apa-apa karena Miyamori adalah tipe orang yang cepat panik, tetapi syukurlah Miyamori bilang ia bisa mengatasinya. Miyamori pernah menceritakan kepadanya bahwa Musani mendapat beberapa karyawan baru yang bisa menanggung tanggung jawab mereka masing-masing dan Ia bersyukur karena setidaknya pekerjaannya menjadi lebih ringan─ walaupun ada salah satu diantara mereka yang sangat susah diatur, tegas Miyamori saat beberapa hari yang lalu bercerita kepadanya.

 **[ Kopi dan Teh ]**

Jika Yano lebih memilih kopi, maka Hiraoka akan memilih teh. Atau sebaliknya, Jika Yano memilih teh, maka Hiraoka akan memilih untuk meminum kopi. Tapi pernah suatu kali, ketika Yano sedang berada didapur untuk membuat kopi, tepat di kursi tempat duduknya Hiraoka juga tengah menikmati segelas kopi yang baru saja di _seduh_ nya. Lagipula, kopi di dapur Musashino Animation tidak terlalu buruk. Yang membedakan Musani dengan Perusahaan anime lainnya mungkin terletak dibagian ini─ dapur, tempat dimana biasanya makanan enak yang dibuat oleh ketua dibuat.

 **[ Pekerjaan ]**

Jika Yano ditanya, untuk apa ia bekerja di Musashino Animation, mengapa dia lebih memilih untuk membuat anime daripada mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya? Maka ia akan menjawab, "Bagiku, tidak ada alasan lain lagi karena aku memang menyukainya, aku ingin menulis ceritanya lalu membuatnya walaupun sekarang jabatanku hanya sekedar dibagian Produksi, bukan seorang Animator seperti Segawa- _san_ dan yang lainnya, aku juga bukan seorang yang pandai membuat cerita. Tapi aku menyukainya, karena bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang membuat anime itu sangat menyenangkan"

Lain hal jika Hiraoka yang ditanya mengapa ia ingin membuat anime, ia hanya akan menjawab _'Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya'_ atau _'Entahlah, aku hanya mencari cara menghabiskan waktu' atau 'Menurutku ini lahan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang seperti-ku'_ Ia tidak terlalu menyukai Anime, tapi menganggapnya sebagai lahan pekerjaan. Berkebalikan dengan Yano.

 **[ Sifat ]**

Hiraoka dan Yano. Keduanya tidak jauh berbeda jika membicarakan bagaimana sikap mereka berdua terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Sombong. Bermulut pedas. Egois. Tapi, mereka berdua juga benar-benar bisa bekerja dengan baik. Mereka hampir jarang melakukan kesalahan─ terutama Yano.

 **[** _ **Ocha**_ **]**

Yano suka _Ocha_ , Begitu juga Hiraoka. Yano sangat tahu bagaimana caramenikmati segelas _ocha_ tapi tidak dengan Hiraoka. Yano bisa mengontrol emosinya, tapi tidak Hiraoka. Mereka selalu terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tetapi satu hal unik lagi yang dimiliki keduanya─ sama-sama **tidak** suka menceritakan masalah kepada orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
